


Midnight Snack

by rvst



Series: We Three Idiots [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla/Danny focused, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/pseuds/rvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Lawrence was exactly as incompetent in the kitchen as every other freshman that arrived at Silas alongside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

Danny Lawrence was exactly as incompetent in the kitchen as every other freshman that arrived at Silas alongside her. The difference between her and the vast majority of them was her easy admittance into the Summer Society. The Society had a three-storey mansion, complete with basement and attic, with the biggest non-industrial kitchen on the entire campus. Hell, their Hunting Lodge in the middle of the Western Woodlands had a better outfitted kitchen area than every other non-Greek dorm.

As the tallest initiate to the Summer Society in her freshman class, Danny was assigned to the kitchen on 'but you can reach everything on the shelves' grounds.

Danny took the job with grace and proceeded to spend years volunteering for the job after her assignment was finished. After burning her hand to the point of requiring a hospital, concussing herself on the shelving doors no less than four times, and denting every single pot the Summer Society owned, Danny eventually developed something approaching culinary skill.

An appreciation for food followed shortly afterwards. She was always mostly healthy in her eating choices, but the forced crash course in cooking for sixty hungry young women made her appreciate a meal she could spend some time making. Simple fruit salads became delicately designed presentations with fruits few of the other girls could identify.

To say that her girlfriends' diets offended her culinary sensibilities would be a gross understatement.

Initially she restrained herself to prompting Laura to either take the vitamin supplements her father sent her or allow Danny to put some kind of vegetables into her diet. Frustratingly, Laura chose the pills, and some token efforts towards eating a few healthy greens. Carmilla stayed on the sidelines of the argument, sipping her blood content to remain above the silly humans and their health requirements.

Carmilla's amusement at her girlfriends ended one day when Danny was idly asking her random questions about Carmilla's past. Danny didn't even seem to be paying attention to what she was saying, let alone Carmilla's responses, so the vampire allowed herself to be more completely honest and verbose on the subject than she normally would. Her grand mistake.

“What does blood taste like to you?” Danny asked, her head in Carmilla's lap. She toyed with one of the vampire's hands, tracing along her fingers reverently. Carmilla cracked one eye open, not quite annoyed at the interruption to her dozing.

“Like blood,” Carmilla mumbled, “metallic.” She smiled when Danny sighed with months of suffering behind it.

“I know what blood tastes like dear,” Danny started, annoyance straining through her tone. “I meant, does blood taste different every time, does human blood taste different to like rats or deer?”

“You do?” Carmilla's eyebrows drew together in confusion though her eyes remained closed. Danny snorted.

“It was my own blood, and you're the one who socked my face so hard that I cut my cheek on my teeth,” Danny explained nearly indignant that Carmilla would forget the incident she found so amusing at the time. Apparently vampires thought humans with bloody teeth reached the pinnacle of humour. She poked Carmilla hard in the thigh. “That's not an answer.”

Carmilla whined at her pressing. “Like blood! Disgusting, like drinking coins only it's the only way to stay alive. You get used to it eventually,” Carmilla said quickly, wanting the line of questioning to be over. It was starting to require thinking and she was sleepy.

Danny's hands stopped moving, leading to another displeased whine. “And you still drink it as is?”

Carmilla ignored the question, choosing instead to poke Danny's hands until they got back to their very important work. Danny didn't comply. She threw the blankets from her body and stood up. Carmilla opened her eyes to glare.

“Get back here!” Carmilla demanded, pointing to her own lap insistently. Danny waved her off and disappeared up the stairs into the Summer Society Hunting Lodge proper. Carmilla burrowed herself further into Danny's bed in protest. She tried to remain mature, but ended up throwing a pillow at the staircase Danny disappeared up. “Danny!”

Carmilla's yelling seemed to do nothing to encourage her girlfriend's hasty return. She grumbled under her breath, bemoaning how her legs were now cold and she was so very alone without Danny's reassuring weight draped over her. Above her, pots and pans banged against each other. Danny swore softly and Carmilla pictured her smashing a finger between a pot and the counter. Or stubbing a toe, that happened more frequently than Danny would ever admit.

“It's nearly midnight!” Carmilla started to yell again. She shook herself when she heard no less than four Summer Society girls making noises indicative of waking up. Carmilla rolled her eyes and snatched one of Danny's button-up shirts from the floor to wrap around herself as she ascended the stairs.

“Stop!” Danny called. Carmilla, to her eternal shame, actually stopped still halfway up the stairs. She cursed to herself quietly. “Bring your cooler!”

“Isn't it your bedtime?” Carmilla raised her voice just loud enough for Danny to hear her, yet stomped back down the damn stairs to get the damn cooler anyway. Danny laughed, continuing with her crashing around.

Dragging her feet as much as possible, Carmilla trudged into the kitchen. Danny's head was stuck in the fridge and her entire body folded together to accommodate the feat. She rummaged around, her arm appearing from inside the appliance to occasionally toss a container onto the counter. One of her bare feet tapped impatiently against the ground. Carmilla stopped, an image of a far off tomorrow keeping her sharp tongue in check. She distracted her thoughts with leering. That usually worked when her mind wandered off into restricted territory.

“Stop staring at my ass and sit down,” Danny ordered, not removing her head from the fridge. Carmilla briefly entertained not complying, just to see what Danny would do, but one of the Summer Society girls was awake. Anything that resulted from a stubborn streak, Danny would not appreciate being walked in on. Laura maybe, but not Danny.

“Don't go to all this trouble for me,” Carmilla half-seriously insisted, though she sat down like she was told to do and continuing to stare at Danny's ass. A tiny concession formed in her mind, her eyes sliding down Danny's miles and miles of leg so she was touring her girlfriend's entire body, not staring at her ass. Somehow, she didn't think Danny would appreciate the technicality.

Danny snorted, the fridge muffling the noise. “I'm not tired.”

That was all Danny gave by way of explanation.

Carmilla watched silently. Taking in Danny deftly slicing meat into thin strips, placing a small towel in her back pocket, and playing with more fire than a vampire should be happy to be around.

She vaguely heard one of the Summer Society girls creep down the stairs, and promptly smoked out of the room to appear behind the poor girl. Carmilla cackled when she jumped down six stairs in one bound and skittered away into a different section of the house. Danny sighed and called her wayward girlfriend back into the kitchen.

Carmilla returned to Danny bending down so she was level with the counter. She glared at a measuring jug half filled with some of Carmilla's human blood supply. Carmilla decided as she slunk back into the room that apologising would just seem dishonest.

“Done terrorising the girls?”

“Never, dear, never,” answered Carmilla, re-taking her seat. It wasn't her fault she was dating the only member of the Summer Society capable of adjusting to a vampire, the others were just clearly inferior to her girlfriend. Obviously. “How goes the quest to make blood not-terrible?”

Danny didn't answer, and instead continued to glare at the blood. Carmilla heard a slight growl rumble in Danny's chest and couldn't help herself yet again.

“Puppy angry?” Danny sighed heavily again, letting her forehead thud gently onto the edge of the counter. “Puppy angry,” Carmilla answered her own question. “Mean blood?”

“Ouch,” whined Danny, bringing a hand up to rub at her poor injured head. Carmilla crossed the room when Danny remained still for a tick longer than normal, her hands at Danny's neck, rubbing tenderly. Danny leaned into her, whining again.

“You don't have to fix everything,” Carmilla whispered. Danny shook her head, slowly moving so stand. Carmilla went with her, moving her arms to wrap around Danny's hips.

“You don't have to survive on pure blood,” argued Danny. Carmilla hissed at the red welt across Danny's forehead, causing her girlfriend to raise her eyebrows in amusement though she didn't draw her gaze away from the blood. Carmilla dropped her head against Danny's arm to hide from whatever onslaught of cat jokes were about to rain down upon her.

To her surprise, Danny didn't get her back for the dog swipe.

“We could coat it in sugar and freeze it?” Carmilla turned the idea over in her head, eyeing the meat and wondering if Danny meant coating the blood in meat then sugar.

“What's the meat for? You clearly had an idea,” Carmilla prompted. Danny brightened.

“Oh, that's for me. I'm hungry,” she explained. Carmilla couldn't help her laughter. “What?”

“It's midnight, cutie, not the time for meat.”

“I was asleep all day!” Danny defended herself. It was Carmilla's turn to be confused. Danny's ears went red. “I feel bad when you come over and stay up all night and I'm just lying there asleep so I got all my work done marathon-style early this morning and went straight back to bed after threatening death on the girls and Laura usually stops me by now!”

Carmilla pulled her down by the neck, crashing their lips together. Danny's hands slid instinctively to Carmilla's hips. Carmilla allowed herself to enjoy a simple kiss with nothing more attached to it, nothing more expected. Nice change from their usual relationship.

A squeak from the doorway pulled them apart. Danny growled and Carmilla hissed. Whichever girl it was went running without either of them even looking at her. They held themselves together until a door shut in the bedroom wing of the Lodge. Danny cracked first, giggling.

“No more animal jokes?” Carmilla proposed.

“No fair, you're actually a giant cat!”

“Shut up and make your snack, Xena.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is gonna update slowly because I did it for my NaNo. And won. And wasn't even remotely done.


End file.
